Heartbreak and triumph
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_The forcast didn't call for snow ... or pain._

Ororo Munroe sat on a bench, just outside xaviar's school for the gifted. She sat, watching Jean and Logan as they made out. Her eyes slowly began to turn white. It began to lightly snow, covering the ground in a white powder.

After a moment a hand grasped her shoulder.

Ororo looked at the person and smiled.

It was Scott.

"What are you looking at?"Scott asked.

He followed her gaze a single tear fell down his face."Oh..." He said grimly.

"I'm sorry scott." Ororo called.

"Ororo the forcast didn't call for snow." He said trying to hide his pain.

"... or pain." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. She tried to comfort him.

**c/b Nina Rippner**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Forgive me my weakness.**

_It has been two weeks since scott saw jean and wolverine make out. He has dumped jean and started becoming reclusive. Storm is trying to change that and hang out with him. Which is making a certain animal jealouse._

_"S_cott it's me... open, please." Ororo called, balancing a tray of food in one hand while she knocked with the other.

Scott opened the door and took the tray from her. He set it down and motion for her to join him. As politly as he could, Scott wolfed down his breakfast.

"Scott," She began. "How would you like to go to a moive with me? Just as friends? I have'nt seen a good moive in days. and no offence you need to get out in the fresh air." Ororo said softly.

Scott stared at her and shook his head. "Only if I get to pick the moive."

Ororo thought for a moment, she really hadn't expected him to say yes. She blinked, thinking, part of her mind starting to panick.

"Storm?" He waved a hand in front of her face, "Anyone home?"

"No!" She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I mean... what do you want to see?"

Scott leaned back, pretending to think,

"How about Alvin and the chipmunks?" He asked. "It's cute and funny and it's not scary like I am legend." Scott spoke.

"Ok, we'll go at the 8:15 showing, ok?" She said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Ororo walked out of scott's room suddenly she an into jean. Jean stared at where Ororo had come from and asked.

"What are you doing talking to my boyfriend?" Jean asked.

"First off jean he is not your boyfriend he dumped you. second you are with logan not Scott. Third Scott is my friend so I can hang put with him when I want to . Fourth get out of my face before I make you . " Storm spat with a vengance.

"We're not over not over til I say we are. So what why would I have 1 when I could have two guys." Jean said angrier by the second. She shoved her face an inch away from storm's. "You have no right to hang out with my exboyfriend. And MAKE ME GET OUT OF YOUR FACE." Jean said shoving storm.

Storm's eyes turned white. She clenched her fist and punched jean in the face. Storm shook her fist. " Jean you don't mess with a weather godess." Suddenly Logan came down the hall. He saw jean and went to hold storm back.

Storm spun on him. " Logan don't touch me or you'll see metal conduct electricty." Logan leapt back at her outburst.

Storm glared at him and jean. "You both deserve each other." She spun and walked towards her room."

"Storm wai-" Logan called

Storm's eyes turned white she shot a carefully aaimed bolt of lightning at his feet. "Shut it Logan!"


	4. Chapter 4

A low growl escaped Jean's throat as she watched Storm, she was walking next to Scott towards the movie theater. It hadn't even been an hour since she had told that little skank to stay away from Scott and they were headed out... on a DATE!

As if sensing someone's eyes on her, Storm looked over her shoulder towards where Jean was watching them.

Storm squinted for a moment, and then smirked.

She was amused by this?

"You have no idea who you're messing with." Jean growled.

Storm just shook her head at Jean for a moment, accidently grabbing Scott's attention, his eyes followed her gaze and he sighed heavely. 'go away' he mouthed at Jean, making a motion with his hands.

Jean shook her head at him, she wasn't going anywhere.

Scott threw her a dirty look and grabbed Storm's arm, quickly continueing down the side walk, they didn't need this kind of drama.

* * *

Storm laughed to herself as she slowly stepped into her room. After they had cuaght Jean spying on them, she had figured that the night was completely ruined, but it went rather nicely. After the movie, they had both decided they were hungry, and despite her protests, Scott drove her down to one of the nicest restruants Storm could imagine. 

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jean snarled, stepping out of the dark cornor."I told you to stay away from him, but you just couldn't keep your grubby little hands off of him, could you?!"

Storm jumped, loooking up at the red head, "What are you taking about?"


End file.
